Trutta
Trutta (Romaji: Tōruta; Kana: トルータ) is the trishula of Van Tuyl Winkelried. Notably, it exhibits all of the durability and potency of a Great Grade Sword. Winkelried's Techniques * Autumn Prix, Fallen Leaves (Romaji: Ōtamu Puri, Ochiba; Kana and Kanji: オータム・プリ, 落ち葉) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized Life Return to alter and manipulate his magnetic field into an emulation of the magnetic field of an Autumn Island, Winkelried will physically contact a living being with either a medium — such as his trishula, Trutta — or himself and thereby imbue a measure of autumnal electromagnetism into the living being. Afterward, until the living being is purged of the autumnal electromagnetism that has been imbued into it, the living being will cease to regenerate and start to degenerate. Notably, because this maneuver halts regeneration, the regeneration that is provided by the Awakening of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit is not able to counteract the degeneration of this maneuver. However, any regeneration that is provided by a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit WILL be able to bypass this maneuver's negation of degeneration and thereby counteract this maneuver's degeneration. * Black Prix (Romaji: Burakku Puri; Kana: ブラック・プリ) - Is a maneuver where Winkelried will utilize his Busoshoku Haki to augment the durability and hardness of an entity. * Spring Prix, Full Bloom (Romaji: Supuringu Puri, Mankai; Kana and Kanji: スプリング・プリ, 満開) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized Life Return to alter and manipulate his magnetic field into an emulation of the magnetic field of a Spring Island, Winkelried will physically contact a living being with either a medium — such as his trishula, Trutta — or himself and thereby imbue a measure of vernal electromagnetism into the living being. Afterward, until the living being is purged of the vernal electromagnetism that has been imbued into it, the living being will cease to degenerate and start to regenerate. Notably, this maneuver is able to counteract the degenerative effects of poison that harms through corrosion and necrosis. * Summer Prix, Heat Wave (Romaji: Sammā Puri, Mōsho; Kana: サッマー・プリ, 猛暑) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized Life Return to alter and manipulate his magnetic field into an emulation of the magnetic field of a Summer Island, Winkelried will begin to generate a Summer Island's worth of heat. Subsequently, Winkelried will be able to utilize either a medium — such as his trishula, Trutta — or himself as a means of conducting heat from himself and into his target. * Summer Prix, Ocean Current (Romaji: Sammā Puri, Kairyū; Kana: サッマー・プリ, 海流) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized Life Return to alter and manipulate his magnetic field into an emulation of the magnetic field of a Summer Island, Winkelried will physically contact a body of water with either a medium — such as his trishula, Trutta — or himself and thereby imbue a measure of estival electromagnetism into the body of water. By doing so, Winkelried will be able to heat the body of water into an ocean current. * Winter Prix, Cold Front (Romaji: Uinta Puri, Kanrei Zensen; Kana: ウィンタ・プリ, 寒冷前線) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized Life Return to alter and manipulate his magnetic field into an emulation of the magnetic field of a Winter Island, Winkelried will become as cold as a Winter Island. Subsequently, Winkelried will be able to utilize either a medium — such as his trishula, Trutta — or himself as a means of conducting heat from his target and into himself. ** Winter Prix, Scattering (Romaji: Uinta Puri, Hisan; Kana: ウィンタ・プリ, 飛散) - Is a maneuver where Winkelried will utilize "Winter Prix, Cold Front" to freeze the water within a living being and thereby shatter the living being into pieces. Trivia * Most, if not all, of the techniques on this page can do not have to be performed with Trutta.